Le marionnettiste
by Serhana
Summary: L'équipe de Aaron Hotchner est en alerte. Un tueur en série que les médias ont surnommés le Marionnettiste accumule les victimes et sème la panique dans la petite ville de Royal. Envoyés sur le terrain afin d'élucider ces crimes et mettre un terme définitif aux meurtres, les profilers vont avoir les nerfs à rude épreuves lorsqu'un jeu macabre s'engage avec un de leur agent.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Je me lance dans cette première FF concernant Esprits Criminels, et plus particulièrement Emily Prentiss et Jennifer Jarreau ! _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Le marionnettiste **

Les bras croisées sur ma poitrine, je regarde distraitement les minutes défiler sur l'horloge monstrueusement grande. Assis devant moi, lunettes vissées sur le nez, le psychiatre chargé par le BAU de nous évaluer me fixe sans sourciller. Je sais qu'il veut qu'on parle, qu'on lui révèle nos plus sombres secrets, nos plus grandes peurs. Il aimerait que je lui avoue tous les sentiments qui m'ont traversé ce jour-là. Mais je garde les lèvres closes. Car me confier est une chose qui m'est trop difficile. Et sous ses yeux inquisiteurs, attentif à mon moindre changement d'attitude, le temps défile.

-_ Écoutez agent Prentiss_, finit-il par dire d'une voix compatissante._ J'imagine bien que parler à un inconnu n'est pas chose aisée mais je suis avant tout ici pour vous aider._

-_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide._

Mon ton est sec mais je n'en ai que faire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui adresser le moindre mot. Tout ce que je veux c'est que cette heure stupide soit enfin terminée pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi et m'écrouler, un verre à la main.

-_ Pourquoi cela ? Tous vos camarades se sont peu à peu ouverts. Vous êtes la seule à ne rien vouloir dire._

Devant mon silence obstiné, il retire ses lunettes et soupire.

- _Je suis forcé de rendre un rapport à vous supérieurs, agent Prentiss_, me déclare-t-il._ Et si vous refusez de me parler, je vais être obligé de vous déclarez inapte à reprendre du service. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est d'évoquer ce jour-là._

Je vais devoir parler. Si je veux reprendre mon travail, je sais que je vais devoir abdiquer.

Battue sur mon propre terrain, j'acquiesce lentement la tête et ouvre la bouche pour déverser ce flot de parole qu'il souhaite tant.

Mais une sonnerie retentit soudain et le psychiatre se lève, manifestement déçu qu'une nouvelle séance se soit écouler sans échange, sans aucune volonté de ma part.

-_ Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser reprendre tant que mon rapport sur vous ne sera pas fait. Je vous propose de nous voir la semaine prochaine. Même jour, même heure. J'espère que vous aurez compris les bienfaits que cette évaluation pourrait avoir sur vous._

Il s'approche pour me serrer la main mais je me détourne de lui sans même le regarder et me précipite vers la sortie. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer et ne rêve que d'une bouffée d'air. Comme si cette heure dans ce bureau sombre m'avait vidé de mon énergie. Je suis faible et tremblante, parcourue de sueurs froides. Et le regard que me lancent mes collègues lorsqu'ils m'aperçoivent accoudée à la rambarde n'améliore pas mon état. Ils sont là, tous à travailler comme si de rien n'était. Mais moi je n'arrive pas à feindre. Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant.

Hotchner est le premier à reprendre ses activités et referme la porte de son bureau. On dirait qu'il est déçu par mon comportement. Derek est le suivant et je me doute de ce qu'il pense. Que je devrais arrêter de faire l'enfant et parler à ce psychiatre, ne serait-ce que parce que sans lui je ne peux pas reprendre mon job. Un sourire de Reid me réchauffe le cœur, suivit par celui de Garcia et de Rossi. Ils me comprennent, me soutiennent. Et je leur en suis reconnaissante.

Inconsciemment, mon regard _la_ cherche. Elle qui m'a fait basculer dans cet enfer mais pour qui je revivrai ces moments encore et encore. Je supporterai la douleur pour elle. Et quand enfin je la vois à travers la vitre de son bureau, la tête plongée dans ses dossiers, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'arrête. Oui, pour elle je sombrerai de nouveau dans ce cauchemar qui me hante chaque nuit.

Elle ne lève pas les yeux. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sente mon regard fixé sur elle.

Après quelques secondes à la contempler, je me redresse et passe mon manteau sous mon bras avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je n'ai rien à faire dans ces bureaux si ma plaque n'est pas à mes côtés. Et je ne supporte plus l'air compatissant de mes collègues qui me faisait tant de bien à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dehors, l'air froid emplit violemment mes poumons et je frissonne, bras nus. Ma peau brûlante est immédiatement agressée mais je n'en ai que faire. Paupières closes, je prends de profondes respirations. J'ai besoin de me calmer. Calmer cette colère qui m'anime lorsque je vois mes collègues mener leur petite vie tranquille, me calmer contre cette rage que j'éprouve envers J.J, mais à laquelle se mêlent ces sentiments si purs et si destructeurs. Ils m'emplissent entièrement et mon esprit se tord de douleur, incapable de décider si l'amour est plus fort que la haine.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à elle et me décide enfin à prendre le chemin de mon appartement. Ma béquille dans une main, j'avance lentement. Chaque pas m'arrache une grimace de douleur. Mon genou me semble sur le point de se déchirer et cette souffrance me fait du bien. Elle me rappelle que je suis encore là, que je suis encore debout et que rien de ce que ce cinglé ne m'a fait subir ne m'a mise à terre.

Mais mon sourire victorieux n'a pas le temps de se dessiner sur mon visage.

Non à la place de violentes images se bousculent dans ma mémoire. Les hurlements de J.J, mes propres cris. La souffrance et cette haine quand je vois ce que ce taré ose lui faire subir. Je revois encore le sang qui s'écoule de son corps, ces questions qu'il nous pose. Un jeu pervers que nous n'avons pas eu le choix d'éviter. Forcées d'y jouer contre notre envie.

Un crissement de pneu, un klaxon strident. Je reprend mes esprits et me découvre recroquevillée par terre, terrifiée au milieu de la route. Comment je suis arrivée là ?

- _Tu peux pas faire attention quand tu traverses !_

L'homme au volant de sa voiture fait ronfler bruyamment son moteur. Mais je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis tétanisée.

Il paraît qu'on appelle ça un stress post-traumatique.

- _Dégage de la route !_

Nouveau ronflement.

Ma main se porte automatiquement à ma ceinture, là où aurait dû se trouver mon arme de service. Mais sous le vide je retiens un hurlement de rage. Ce mec se la serait vite fermé si je l'avais eu sur moi. Une balle entre les deux yeux pour faire taire cette mine suffisante.

Mon cœur s'emballe et je sens la colère s'emparer de mon corps. Il continue à hurler et je m'imagine en train de lui planter la tête dans le volant.

Mais son klaxon s'arrête soudainement. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre. J'aggripe le poignet inconnu et le tire vers moi, prête à le briser à la moindre pression.

- _Emily arrête ! C'est moi ! C'est Jennifer !_

Des cheveux d'or, des yeux dans lesquels je pourrai me perdre.

Je lâche brusquement la main de J.J. Elle me regarde, choquée et inquiète. Je tente de m'excuser mais je balbutie des paroles incompréhensibles. J'ai failli faire lui faire du mal.

Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler.

Sa plaque brille entre ses doigts et je comprend que c'est sans doute ce qui a fait taire l'autre type.

-_ J.J, je...Je suis désolée..._

- _Ce n'est pas grave_, me répond-t-elle de sa voix douce. _Viens, je te ramène chez toi._

Elle récupère ma béquille et me la tend avant de m'aider à me relever. Mon genou m'arrache une nouvelle grimace mais je sens J.J passer son bras autours de ma taille. Et ce simple contact suffit.

Elle fait un signe à la voiture au conducteur si impatient et m'éloigne de la route sans prononcer une parole. Quant à moi, les yeux dans le vague, j'essaie de répondre à mes propres questions. Pourquoi est-elle ici avec moi alors que je l'ai quitté à son bureau ? Et pourquoi je me suis retrouvée par terre sans en avoir même conscience ?

- _Elle t'a fais peur._

Je tourne la tête vers Jennifer.

Elle lit en moi si facilement.

-_ La voiture_, reprend-t-elle._ Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées et tu as traversé sans te méfier . Le conducteur a pu freiner mais son klaxon t'a effrayé. C'est pour ça que tu t'es retrouvée par terre._

-_ Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte..._

Je dois passer pour une idiote. La honte enflamme mes joues et je me tais, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. N'importe qui aurait tenté de me faire parler, de me faire me confier sur les raisons de cette absence. N'importe qui. Sauf Jennifer. Elle se contente de me soutenir sans échanger un mot.

Je me demande si elle fait les mêmes cauchemars que moi. Est-ce que chaque nuit avant de s'endormir elle repense à ce que Conelly nous a fais subir à toutes les deux ? Est-ce que ses blessures la font autant souffrir que les miennes ? Repense-t-elle à ces confessions que ce malade nous a forcé à faire ?

Un violent mal de tête me fait fermer les yeux et je sens l'inquiétude de J.J à mes côtés.

- _Courage_, me souffle-t-elle._ On est presque arrivée._

Sa force m'encourage à continuer et nous parvenons finalement au pied de mon immeuble.

Son regard croise le mien et une peur inconnue s'empare de moi. J'ai envie de lui dire que je veux qu'elle reste, que je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle soit loin d'ici, mais une main chaude se pose sur ma joue et anéantit toutes mes frayeurs.

-_ Ne t'en fais pas, je reste auprès de toi._

Mon cœur se gonfle mais je ne parviens qu'à lui offrir un sourire de gratitude. Si éloigné de ce que je ressens à ce moment-là. La colère que j'éprouvais à son égard au bureau a totalement disparu et le contact suffit à calmer la frayeur que je ressens.

Elle sait l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Et pourtant elle n'en abuse jamais. N'en a jamais abusé. C'est au moins une chose que j'ai apprise grâce à Conelly.

Sa main quitte ma joue à mon grand regret mais ses doigts se nouent aux miens et nous montons à mon appartement.

Pourtant, quand je pénètre à l'intérieur, je ne ressens que du vide. C'était autrefois mon chez-moi. Aujourd'hui ce n'est rien. Comme si j'avais laissé une partie de moi dans cette cave où nous étions enfermées. Mes petites habitudes ont disparus, le bien-être que j'éprouvais en passant ce palier n'existe plus. Ce n'est plus qu'un salon, qu'une chambre. Les meubles ne sont plus les miens, les photos semblent appartenir à une personne différente. Et pourtant c'est à moi.

Je m'avance, entraînant J.J dans mon sillage. Sa main dans la mienne, j'ai peur de la lâcher. Mais je suis terrifiée à l'idée de perdre mon contrôle et de laisser ma colère prendre le dessus.

-_ Tu devrais te reposer, Emily. Tu as l'air épuisée._

Sans doute.

Je sais qu'elle a raison.

Tendrement impérieuse, Jennifer me conduit jusqu'au canapé et me force à m'allonger. Je suis éreintée, à bout de force.

-_ Tu vas restée ici ?_

Ma propre voix me semble celle d'une enfant.

J.J se mord la lèvre, le regard fuyant. Elle est incertaine quant à l'attitude à adopter avec moi et je le vois bien.

-_ Je dois rentrer au bureau,_ murmure-t-elle en passant une main sur mon front brûlant. _Hotch veut que je récupère mes affaires._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Emily..._

_- Non ! Dis-moi pourquoi !_

Je cherche à me redresser mais son regard me force à me tenir tranquille. Elle me cache quelque chose.

-_ J'ai refusé de parler au psychiatre,_ finit-elle par m'avouer.

-_ Quoi ? Mais...Mais tu as été réintégré au bureau..._

_- Parce que j'ai dis ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais...Will est allé avouer à Hotchner que je faisais régulièrement des crises d'angoisses, des cauchemars. Il m'a ordonné d'aller le consulter mais j'ai refusé. Alors il m'a suspendu ._

_- C'est injuste !_

La colère enflamme mes sens. De quel droit Hotchner peut-il la suspendre uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de raconter ce qui lui est arrivée ? Et ce Will qui se mêle de sa vie comme si le fait d'être encore son mari lui en donnait le droit !

-_ J'irais voir Hotch demain et s'il refuse de te reprendre je te jure que..._

_- Emily calme-toi._

Sa voix est douce mais l'ordre agit immédiatement sur moi. Mes muscles se décontractent et le voile noir qui venait de tomber devant mes yeux se lève aussitôt.

- _Tu devrais dormir un peu maintenant. Je reviendrai te voir en fin d'après-midi._

Elle me regarde, comme si ses lèvres souhaitent à cet instant m'avouer quelque chose qu'elle retient à contrecoeur. Et mon souffle se bloque dans mes poumons. J'espère entendre sa voix, connaître ce qu'elle tient à me dire, mais la blonde finit par refermer la bouche et n'esquisse qu'un unique sourire avant de se redresser. Je l'observe récupérer ses affaires, remettant de temps à autre une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Mèche qui était tachée de sang il y en encore quelques semaines.

La vision me fait fermer les yeux et Jennifer doit supposer que je suis en train de m'endormir car je l'entends ouvrir la porte et sortir de l'appartement.

Je n'arrive pas à chasser ses souvenirs de mon esprit. Ils me torturent, me rongent. Et ce sont eux qui m'entraînent dans un nouveau sommeil agité.

_Une cave. Je suppose que c'est là que Conelly m'a entraîné. Il fait noir, humide et je n'aperçois aucune fenêtre au travers de mes paupières à demi-collées par le sang qui coule de mon arcade. Une lumière verdâtre illumine la pièce et j'arrive à apercevoir une silhouette. Sûrement ligotée à sa chaise, comme moi. _

_Je l'appelle. Plusieurs fois. Mais elle ne répond pas. Elle est sans doute inconsciente. _

_ Ses cheveux blonds sont rouges de sang et je plains la pauvre fille. Ce tarée n'a pas du y aller de main morte avec elle. _

_ Je tortille mes poignets mais les liens sont trop serrés et me dévorent la peau à chaque mouvement. _

_ J'aurai dû me douter que cet appel était un piège. Et me voilà ici, aux mains du tueur que je traquais. _

_ Un mouvement attire mon attention et je vois la fille remuer lentement. Trop faible pour se redresser sans doute. _

_ Je prend le temps d'observer autour de moi, le cœur battant. J'aperçois des outils de toutes formes et de toutes tailles accrochés au mur suintant d'humidité. Des chaînes pendent du plafond et certaines sont encore pleines du sang de ses anciennes victimes. Les crochets qu'il a utilisé pour ses tortures sont soigneusement rangés au fond de la pièce, à côté de l'inconnue. Quant au sol, il est noir de crasse et seules des traces rougeâtres autour d'une bouche d'égout rappelle le nombre de femmes qui sont passé par là. _

_ La porte s'ouvre violemment. C'est mon tour. _

Le réveil est brutal et mon premier réflexe est d'attraper le revolver que j'ai glissé sous mon oreiller. Brandit devant moi, il vise le vide. Le vide. La cave a disparu, il ne reste plus que les contours de mes meubles. Les miens. Ceux de mon appartement.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus.

Le cœur battant, en sueur, je met encore quelques secondes avant de baisser mon arme. Je n'ai plus confiance en rien. Chaque bruit me rappelle les pleurs et les hurlements, chaque odeur me remémore celle putride de ma prison.

C'est décidé. Comme un déclic. Il faut que je parle à ce psychiatre, qu'il me laisse reprendre mon travail et qu'enfin mes journées soient occupées à autre chose qu'à remuer encore et encore ces instants que j'aimerai enfermer au fond de ma mémoire.

Je me lève rapidement, attrape ma veste et ma béquille et sors aussitôt de l'appartement. La route me semble longue jusqu'au bureau et plusieurs fois l'envie de faire demi-tour s'impose en moi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois donné ce que mes supérieurs attendent de moi pour espérer retrouver ma vie d'avant.

Morgan et Reid semblent étonnés de me voir de nouveau passer la porte. Il faut dire qu'avec ma peau livide et mes cernes je dois faire peur. Mais je m'en fiche. Lorsque ma plaque et mon arme de service seront de nouveaux accrochés à ma ceinture, tout ira bien.

Enfin...

Mon regard se porte malgré moi au bureau de J.J, en haut des escaliers. Elle ignore que je suis là et reste concentrée pour terminer d'emballer ses affaires. Dire que toute cette situation est de ma faute...

_- Emily ?_

Je me retourne pour faire face à Garcia. Elle me regarde, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la compassion.

_- Je me doutais que tu reviendrais dès que tu apprendrais_, murmure l'informaticienne.

_- Que j'apprendrai quoi ?_

Garcia balbutie quelques secondes et me montre Jennifer du doigt.

_- Et bien que J.J...Et bien..._

_- Quoi Garcia ?_

Ma voix prend ce ton pressant tandis que l'angoisse commence à s'emparer de moi.

_- J.J a démissionné_, avoue enfin la rousse. _Elle part pour le Pentagone dans une semaine._

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je ne prend pas la peine de remercier Garcia pour cette information et monte aussi vite que possible les escaliers pour atteindre enfin le bureau de J.J dont j'ouvre violemment la porte.

- _Tu comptais me l'annoncer ou attendre d'être arrivée au Pentagone pour le faire ?_

Jennifer, surprise et déconcertée par mon entrée, reste muette quelques secondes, la main toujours levée comme elle emballait ses affaires.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve de croire que toute cette histoire n'aurait aucune conséquences !

_- Emily écoute..._

_- Non ! Tu m'as menti J.J. Tu m'as dis que tu étais suspendue alors qu'en réalité tu as préféré démissionner !_

_- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix_ ! rétorque-t-elle en se redressant. _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire selon toi ? Rester ici, reprendre mon travail comme si de rien n'était et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou bien admettre la vérité et te voir renvoyer par ma faute ? C'était hors de question !_

-_ Me faire renvoyer par sa faute ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?_

Admettre quelle vérité ?

J.J balance le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main dans un des cartons et s'appuie contre le bureau. Elle semble si épuisée, à bout de force.

Ses yeux bleus fixent le vide. Sans doute cherche-t-elle à m'expliquer.

J'aimerai tellement lui venir en aide à cet instant, la prendre dans mes bras, mais je suis forcée de me retenir et attend patiemment qu'elle trouve ses mots.

-_ Strauss a reçu anonymement un enregistrement de ce jour-là_, m'annonce-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-_ Ca ne prouve rien Jennifer..._

_- Au contraire !_

Elle se redresse, l'air furieuse, et moi je suis anéantie. Je sais qu'elle a raison et que cette vidéo a le pouvoir de détruire nos deux carrières si des explications étaient demandées. Mais je suis tellement en colère contre J.J pour avoir décidé seule...Pour avoir pris la décision de sacrifier sa place au sein de l'équipe pour que je conserve la mienne. J'ai été à l'origine des atrocités qu'elle a subit et me revoilà à nouveau dans le mauvais rôle pour l'avoir forcé à quitter le F.B.I.

Elle s'aperçoit de mon soudain état de détresse que je tente tant bien que mal de cacher car son visage s'apaise aussitôt. Lentement, elle s'approche de moi, jusqu'à prendre ma main dans la sienne et me force gentiment à relever les yeux vers elle.

-_ C'était mon choix, Emily_, me dit-elle à voix basse. _Et si je devais le refaire, je déciderai la même chose. Parce que ce qu'il y a sur cet enregistrement..._

Un sourire nerveux passe furtivement sur ses lèvres.

- _Parce que c'est vrai. J'en pense chacun des mots._

_- Si tu pars c'est à cause de moi._

Et voilà. J'aurais dû être heureuse d'entendre ces mots mais je me renferme une fois encore dans ma coquille pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je dresse un mur entre elle et moi, n'ayant plus la place que pour la colère. Envers elle, envers moi. Envers ma supérieure, Strauss, et surtout envers Conelly. C'est à cause de lui que tout arrive.

Et c'est à moi de mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute.

Jennifer ne sera pas la seule à se sacrifier.

D'un pas décidé, sans même lui adresser une parole ou un regard, je me détourne d'elle et sors de son bureau pour me diriger vers un autre.

-_ Hotch ! Il faut que je vous parle._

Mon chef est surpris et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Je claque la porte avec force et me plante devant lui.

_- J.J n'est pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Et je vais prendre mes responsabilités. Je vais tout vous dire. Je vais vous raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Conelly._

Hotchner hoche la tête. Il comprend que je n'accepterais de parler qu'à lui, et que je vais assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

D'un signe de la main il m'invite à m'asseoir devant lui.

_- Emily, tu es consciente que même si tu fais partie de mon équipe, le fait de me raconter ce qu'il t'ais arrivé sans même passer par un psychiatre me forcera à prendre des décisions définitives ?_

_- J'en suis consciente. Et je suis là pour ça._

Il baisse le regard un instant, comme pour me laisser le temps de m'échapper, mais décision est prise.

_- Très bien_, reprend-t-il en relevant les yeux. _Alors je t'écoute._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! **_

_**Je met cette suite assez rapidement mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'avancer avant la fin de la semaine voir de la semaine prochaine. **_

* * *

**Première partie**

_Elizabeth Bear a dis un jour : « Le secret pour s'en sortir avec un mensonge, c'est d'y croire de toutes ses forces. C'est d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'on se ment à soi-même que lorsqu'on ment aux autres. »_

Prête à enfoncer la porte au moindre signal de Hotch, Emily gardait les yeux rivés sur son supérieur. Glock 19 à la main, gilet par balle arborant « FBI », elle guettait chacun de ses gestes. Autour d'elle, les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient regroupés pour former un mur d'agents fédéraux prêts à résister à la fuite de leur suspect.  
Le cœur de la jeune femme battait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que la tension augmentait et que leur entrée se faisait proche. Chacun de ses muscles étaient parcourus par l'adrénaline.  
Cela faisait des semaines que les profilers tentaient d'appréhender le pyromane qui sévissait à Saint Louis. Très intelligent, il avait presque réussi à duper la police et le FBI. S'il n'avait pas commis une mince erreur lors de son dernier incendie, alors Emily n'était pas sûr qu'ils auraient pu être aujourd'hui devant son appartement pour l'arrêter.  
Son regard s'attarda un instant sur ses collègues. Si Reid paraissait anxieux, Morgan arborait son air sérieux, tout son corps tendu vers l'arrestation qui n'allait plus tarder. Rossi se tenait contre le mur à gauche de la porte, et gardait les yeux fixés sur Hotchner, positionné sur la droite.  
L'intervention allait commencé. Elle pouvait le voir à la façon dont la mâchoire de son chef se serrait, la manière dont son poing se fermait, prêt à frapper à l'appartement.  
Emily eut un dernier regard par dessus son épaule, là où J.J avait pris place. Inconsciemment, Prentiss était venue mettre devant elle, comme pour lui offrir une protection sans doute inutile.  
Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la jeune femme eut un sourire pour elle dans lequel se mêlait des encouragements et des mises en garde.  
Le poing de Hotchner se leva.

-_ Trevor Evans _! cria-t-il en frappant contre la porte verte. _FBI ! Ouvrez immédiatement !_

Seul un bruit sourd leur répondit. C'était tout ce qu'il leur fallait.  
D'un regard, le profiler ordonna à Morgan de défoncer l'entrée, ce qu'il fit à grands coups de pieds efficaces. Les gonds ne mirent pas longtemps à céder sous la pression et laissèrent le passage à l'équipe d'intervention. Les uns après les autres, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieure, l'arme au poing.  
Emily se fraya un passage et procéda aussitôt à l'examen des lieux pour repérer leur homme.

_- Prentiss, la cuisine_! ordonna Hotch avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce. Morgan, avec moi !

La jeune femme s'y rendit aussitôt.  
Elle était certaine que Evans se trouvait dans son appartement. Et il n'allait pas leur échapper cette fois. Il sortirait, menottes aux mains, ou balle dans la tête.  
D'un coup de pied elle fit voler la porte de la cuisine et s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque quelque chose la percuta violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de surprise mélangés. Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui venait de la frapper.  
Un bruit de verre brisée lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous le choc et elle n'entraperçut qu'une seconde leur suspect se précipiter dans l'escalier de secours.

_- Il s'enfuit par derrière_! hurla-t-elle à son équipe.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Emily n'écouta pas les ordres de Hotchner et rangea son Glock avant de foncer à sa suite. Sans réfléchir, elle enjamba la fenêtre brisée et se retrouva sur l'escalier en ferrailles, unique porte de secours pour Evans.  
L'homme était à peine à quelques niveaux en dessous d'elle et la jeune femme descendit les marches deux à deux pour tenter de le rattraper.

_- FBI arrêtez ! _cria-t-elle en sautant les quatre dernières marches.

Mais le criminel ne l'écouta pas. À la place il passa par dessus la rambarde et se laissa tomber à même le sol, s'écrasant par terre dans un cri de douleur.  
Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Emily. Cet idiot venait sûrement de se blesser et n'en serait que plus facile à rattraper. Et son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'il se releva et s'éloigna en boitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.  
Un dernier saut et l'agent se retrouva sur le bitume. Elle se redressa rapidement et se mit à courir. Il n'allait pas lui échapper bien longtemps.  
L'homme lança un regard apeuré derrière lui et accéléra, tournant dans une ruelle étroite qu'Emily ne tarda pas à gagner à son tour, plus rapide et plus légère que lui. Elle le talonnait, ses pas martelant durement le sol sous ses pieds, le souffle court. Son gilet par balle lui pesait et elle l'aurait volontiers retirer pour être plus libre de ses mouvements. Son arme, elle, frottait contre sa cuisse à chaque foulée. Mais ce contact était des plus rassurants.  
La jeune femme porta son regard loin devant le fugitif et une lueur de victoire s'alluma dans ses yeux. Un grillage bloquait le passage, et avec sa jambe blessée, Evans n'aurait sûrement pas la force ou l'agilité d'y grimper.  
Elle profita de cet avantage considérable et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la ruelle pour s'emparer de son pistolet qu'elle leva devant elle.

_- Pour la dernière fois, arrêtez-vous immédiatement _! ordonna-t-elle, le canon pointé dans le dos du criminel.

Mais elle avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Avec un glapissement de peur, celui-ci s'écarta de sa trajectoire et escalada une benne à ordures.

- _Et merde _! jura Emily en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

Elle rangea son arme à temps.  
Evans venait de sauter par-dessus l'obstacle et prenait déjà la direction de la rue principale, alors que la jeune femme suivait seulement son parcours. Les doigts accrochés au grillage, elle l'enjamba prestement et retomba de l'autre-côté pour s'élancer à sa suite.  
Des gens les regardaient courir, de l'étonnement et parfois de la peur sur le visage. Ils s'écartaient avec un cri indigné du passage de Evans et suivaient des yeux celui d'Emily. Sans doute devaient-ils se demander ce qu'il se passait et qui était cet homme qu'un agent du FBI poursuivait.  
Déconcentré par tant de monde, le pyromane percuta de plein fouet un passant et s'écroula à terre, offrant une dernière chance à Prentiss pour l'attraper. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.  
Il tenta de se relever mais la jeune femme se jeta sur lui et ils retombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd. Sans traîner, Emily lui mit un genou sur le dos pour le maintenir et sortit ses menottes qu'elle serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait autours de ses mains, lui arrachant un grognement.

-_ Trevor Evans_, récita-t-elle en épongeant son front du dos de la main, _vous êtes en état d'arrestation.  
- C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fais_ ! protesta l'homme en se débattant. _Je vous dis que c'est pas moi ! Je suis innocent !  
- Mais oui c'est ça. Tu diras ça à ton avocat. _

Elle se releva, l'entraînant sans douceur avec elle, et ordonna au passant de reculer avant de pousser son prisonnier contre le mur.

- _Je ne te conseille pas la fuite, _prévint Emily en tapotant son Glock. _Tu risques de ne pas apprécier._

Sans le quitter du regard, elle appela ses partenaires et indiqua sa position pour qu'ils puissent la rejoindre. Ce qu'ils firent sans tarder car déjà Prentiss pouvait entendre les sirènes des voitures qui se garèrent près de l'endroit de l'arrestation.  
La mine sévère, Hotchner descendit du premier véhicule, suivit par le reste de l'équipe.

-_ Tu as été imprudente Prentiss,_ dit-il à voix basse. _Tu aurais dû nous attendre.  
- Il fallait que quelqu'un le poursuivre, Monsieur. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe._

Son supérieur hocha la tête. Même s'il ne le dirait pas, Emily pouvait sentir la fierté qu'il éprouvait en cet instant. Et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de lui avoir la chance de faire partie de cette équipe, quatre ans plus tôt.  
Morgan s'approcha d'elle en souriant et lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- _Bien joué Prentiss_, plaisanta-t-il. _Mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper tu sais.  
- Je n'en doute pas_, répondit-elle en riant.  
- _Regarde, maintenant tu as une blessure de guerre._

Avec la poursuite, Emily en avait oublié sa blessure à la tête. Touchée à l'arcade, un filet de sang courait sur son visage en un sillon rougeâtre.

_- Emily !_

La jeune femme se retourna à temps pour voir J.J se précipiter vers elle, le visage peint par l'angoisse.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. _Tu es blessée..._

Elle esquissa un geste en direction de sa blessure mais se ravisa, se contentant de la couver d'un regard plein d'inquiétude.

-_ Ce n'est rien_, la rassura Emily. _Je t'assure._

Derrière son amie, le pyromane tentait tant bien que mal de se défendre et de persuader les agents qu'il était innocent. Mais Derek l'enferma sans ménagement dans la voiture avant de refermer la porte.

-_ Un tarée de moins dans la rue_, annonça-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Un seul.  
Depuis quatre ans que Emily avait été transféré dans ce service, elle avait l'impression que plus ils mettaient d'hommes en prison, plus de nouveaux criminels faisaient leur apparition. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'être lassée de cette rengaine incessante. C'était comme si tous leur effort pour rendre le monde plus sûr était finalement voué à l'échec. Un gigantesque jeu du gendarme et du voleur. Sauf que les voleurs gagnaient toujours. Ils se remplaçaient, les uns après les autres. Toujours plus violents, toujours plus sadiques. Ils semblaient sur terre dans l'unique but de démontrer que l'humanité était condamnée, parce que au fond, l'être humain abritait des instincts meurtriers des plus sombres. Et à chaque étincelle que le FBI pensait allumer en mettant un criminel derrière les barreaux se retrouvait soufflé par l'arrivée de son successeur, plus dangereux encore.  
Exténuée, Emily suivit sans protester l'ambulancier pour soigner son arcade. Près d'elle, J.J ne la quittait pas du regard et semblait tiraillée entre l'envie de lui reprocher son manque de prudence et celle de la prendre sans ses bras, soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien de plus grave. Prentiss la connaissait par cœur, et ce petit instinct maternelle que son amie projetait sur tous les membres était sans aucun doute l'une de ses qualités les plus séduisantes.  
Ce fut sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive réellement qu'Emily se retrouva installée, plusieurs heures plus tard, dans le jet en plein vol. La tête encore douloureuse, elle gardait les yeux fermés pour tenter de plonger dans un sommeil qui semblait l'éviter depuis plusieurs jours.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

Emily rouvrit les paupières. Rossi, les bras croisés sur son ventre, l'observait d'un masque impassible, comme à son habitude.

- _Ouai_, répondit-elle avec un sourire. _Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ces temps-ci, je ne dors pas beaucoup. Rien de grave.  
- La privation de sommeil augmente le risque de diabète et la prise de poids_, informa Reid, plongé dans un roman. _Elle est également facteur d'une anxiété croissante, de la baisse de l'activité physique et...  
- Merci petit génie_, intervint Morgan en tapotant son épaule. _On a compris._

Spencer eut un regard perdu puis trouva son livre plus attrayant et ne tarda pas à se replonger à l'intérieur, non sans afficher une nouvelle mimique.  
Un rire secoua Derek et mit peu de temps à se transmettre au reste de l'équipe.  
Emily ne se lassait pas de voir ces instants de calme et de joie. Après tout ce qu'ils vivaient au quotidien, ces moments étaient privilégiés, et devenaient un véritable baume pour le cœur.  
Pourtant, une personne ne partageait pas cette bonne humeur. Assise au fond de l'appareil, la tête posée sur sa main et les yeux rivés au travers du hublot, J.J semblait absente, bien loin de toute cette jovialité. Cet air songeur la rendait plus attirante que jamais et Emily ne put, pendant de longues minutes, détacher son regard de son visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage fin et de chacun de ses traits émanaient une douceur incroyable. Et son regard d'un bleu profond achevait d'envoûter Prentiss. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que la jeune femme avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers elle et, si elle se forçait à les taire, Emily ne faisait cependant rien pour les effacer.  
Le cœur battant, elle se leva et rejoignit J.J pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne détourne les yeux de son amie.

- _Tout va bien ?_demanda-t-elle finalement.

Sa collègue eut un sourire qu'elle aurait sans doute voulu sincère mais ne réussit pas à duper Emily. Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un regard à se confier à elle et J.J finit par soupirer en reposant sa tête sur le siège.

-_ Henry et Will te manquent ?_interrogea Prentiss.

Le simple fait de penser à son mari lui serrait le cœur. Mais, comme à chaque fois, elle se concentra sur Jennifer et se força à être là pour elle.

_- Oui mais..._débuta son amie avant de se raviser et de plonger dans son regard. _Tu aurais pu être blessée aujourd'hui. Tu as été blessée ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois aussi inconsciente ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emily. Ainsi donc c'était à cause d'elle, et non pas de Will, que J.J se trouvait dans cet état. Parce qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour elle sans penser à son mari.

- _Il n'y a rien de drôle Emily.  
- Evans m'a frappé alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine J.J_, expliqua patiemment Prentiss. _Qu'il se soit enfui ou non, ça n'aurait rien changé.  
- Et s'il avait eu une arme et qu'il t'avait tiré dessus pendant sa poursuite ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ? _

Elle semblait véritablement en colère. L'inquiétude qui l'avait animé en retrouvant Emily la tête en sang l'avait plongé dans de sombres pensées.  
Sans réfléchir, la brune glissa sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha, laissant son parfum de vanille l'envahir.

_- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais peur_, murmura-t-elle, sincère. _Mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien et que je ferais attention la prochaine fois._

J.J eut un sourire de gratitude et sembla s'apaiser, gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Emily dont les battements du cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement. Elle aurait voulu se rapprocher d'avantage mais une sonnerie attira leur attention et le visage de Garcia apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Ses cheveux relevés sur sa tête en un chignon imparfait accentuait son air désolé.

- _Garcia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ questionna Hotchner en se redressant dans son siège.  
- _Désolée de vous déranger mes loulous,_ répondit la hackeuse de sa voix informatisée. _Mais on a une nouvelle affaire sur les bras.  
- C'est pas vrai_, intervint Morgan en fronçant les sourcils. _On est même pas arrivé encore._

Derek avait raison. Mais les criminels n'étaient pas patient, et n'allaient sûrement pas attendre que l'équipe ait prit quelques jours de repos pourtant bien mérités.

- _On t'écoute Garcia_, l'encouragea Hotch.  
- D_epuis plusieurs mois la ville de Royal, située dans le Michigan, compte environ dix-sept personnes portés disparues. Ces dernières semaines, cinq d'entre elles ont été retrouvées par la police locale lors de ses patrouilles dans la forêt qui borde les environs. La dernière en date s'appelle Rooney Middle. 31 ans. Il a été retrouvé avant-hier par des randonneurs. Et d'après les autorités, il n'en reste pas grand chose après qu'une bande d'animaux soit passée par là. _

Emily imita le reste de l'équipe et s'empara de sa tablette pour y découvrir de nouvelles horreurs. La première image, semblable aux quatre autres, représentait un homme assez corpulent. Recouvert de sang, à moitié dévoré par les charognards qui subsistaient dans les bois, ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient à jamais le vide, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Il ne portait pas de chaussures et ses vêtements n'étaient que des lambeaux salis par lesquel on pouvait apercevoir de profondes coupures.

- _Quelle est la cause de la mort_ ? demanda Rossi en découvrant une nouvelle photo.  
- _D'après le légiste de Royal, les victimes ont toutes été torturées avant d'être étranglées._

En effet, les corps portaient distinctement une marque de strangulation au niveau du cou.

- _Torturées ? _reprit Emily en levant le regard vers Garcia. _Dans quel but ?  
- Et bien, c'est ce que la police tente de découvrir.  
- Et le lien entre les victimes ?_ interrogea Morgan. _Je ne vois aucune victimologie.  
- Ça mon chaton, c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas_, répondit l'informaticienne en mâchouillant le bout de son stylo. _La police n'a trouvé aucun rapport entre eux.  
- Hommes, femmes, de toutes races et de tout âge différent,_ résuma Reid. _Il semble que notre homme ne fasse aucune distinction. Il est assez fort pour tuer un homme de la masse de Rooney Middle, autant que pour assassiner la deuxième victime qui est une adolescente.  
- Cela prouve que le meurtre en lui-même est plus important que celui qui le subit, _enchaîna Hotchner. _Ça devient un besoin vital pour lui. Il tue au hasard.  
- Sans victimologie précise, il va être plus difficile à débusquer. _

Morgan avait raison. Trouver le mobile d'une telle série de meurtre sans voir aucun lien entre les victimes rendaient leur tâche bien plus dure.  
En observant les photos, Emily remarqua que les profondes blessures augmentaient autant en nombre qu'en profondeur.

- _Les lacérations des corps sont de plus en plus importantes,_ annonça-t-elle. _Il prend confiance en lui et commence à éprouver du plaisir dans ces meurtres.  
- Il faut qu'on découvre si ce tueur torture sa victime pour assouvir un fantasme sexuel ou bien pour une toute autre motivation. _

J.J, silencieuse jusqu'à là, posa sa tablette sur ses genoux.

- _Est-ce que la presse en parle ?  
- Affirmatif ! _s'exclama Garcia en tapotant les touches de son ordinateur. _Apparemment, ce cinglé aurait envoyé des lettres pour revendiquer les disparitions et les crimes. Plusieurs d'entre elles ont été publiées par la presse locale.  
- Le tueur du Zodiac utilisait le même procédé_, informa Reid en fronçant les sourcils. _Il prenait la charge des meurtres et prouvait son identité autant par les informations que ces lettres contenaient que par des détails impossibles à savoir pour le grand public. Ca lui assurait un certain contrôle tout en décuplant sa célébrité.  
- Notre homme serait en recherche de notoriété ?_s'étonna Rossi.

Ce meurtrier avait un but précis, un message à faire passer. Emily en était certaine. Et ils devaient absolument le découvrir s'ils voulaient éviter de nouveaux meurtres.

_- Et les autres personnes disparues ?_

Morgan jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au dossier.

_- Si il y en a dix-sept, où sont passées les onze autres ?_

À travers l'écran, Garcia secoua la tête pour montrer son ignorance.

- _S'il abandonne ses victimes dans la forêt,_ reprit Hotchner, _c'est sûrement qu'il connaît bien les environs. Il est certainement natif de la ville et sait comment dissimuler les corps à la police.  
- Pourtant on en a retrouvé quatre.  
- Ça mes lapins_, intervint Garcia, _c'est parce que notre homme l'a choisi. Les lettres qu'ont reçu la presse et les autorités ont été signé le jour précédent chaque découverte. Elles indiquaient toutes, à l'exception du dernier, où trouver les victimes. Il n'a pas eut le temps de le faire pour Rooney Middle.  
- C'est lui choisit quand vient le moment de retrouver les cadavres.  
- Il installe un climat de paranoïa_, conclut J.J en regardant chacun de ses coéquipiers, et plus particulièrement Emily. _Il veut que les gens aient peur de lui. Les journaux ont dû publié ses messages en première page.  
- Ça a flatté son ego et le pousse sûrement à continuer,_ approuva Hotch. _Garcia, envois tout ce que tu as sur cette affaire. J.J, tu t'occupes de prévenir les autorités de Royal que nous sommes en route. _

Avec un signe de tête, la jeune femme sortit son portable de sa poche et se leva pour s'éloigner, composant déjà le numéro.

- _Une dernière chose_, s'exclama la hackeuse. _Ce taré signe toute ses lettres d'un « M » calligraphié et se surnomme lui-même le Marionnettiste.  
- Merci Garcia. _

Avec un signe de la main, l'informaticienne disparut de l'écran, laissant le reste de l'équipe en pleine réflexion sur le profil du tueur et les raisons de cette vague de meurtre. Reid se penchait déjà sur le pourquoi d'un tel surnom tandis que Hotchner et Rossi lisaient les rapports de la police que Garcia venait de leur envoyer. Quand à Morgan, il notait chaque détail de la scène du crime pour découvrir des similitudes entre elles.  
Seule Emily n'avait pas bougé. Dans ses veines, son sang venait de se glacer.  
Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle recevait d'étranges appels, toujours à la même heure 2h22. Et elle trouvait le matin une étrange lettre écrite à la main, où la signature n'était autre qu'un « _M_ » caligraphié. Voilà ce qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie. Ce n'était au début que des poèmes. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus un esprit macabre s'installait dans ses mots. Ses coups de fil étaient incessant et il laissait parfois un bouquet de fleur devant sa porte. Jusqu'au jour où des photos d'elle dans son quotidien lui avait été envoyé.  
À partir de cet instant, elle ne fermait plus l'oeil et passait son temps à essayer de trouver celui dont elle était à présent l'obsession.  
Emily n'en avait pas parlé à l'équipe. Elle ne voulait pas les mêler à cette histoire qui ne concernait qu'elle.  
Mais aujourd'hui, les choses venaient de prendre une autre tournure.  
Ce n'était pas un hasard. Ça ne pouvait pas en être un.  
Le Marionnettiste de Royal était le même que l'homme qui la harcelait.  
La jeune femme avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle avait pensé à tout concernant ce type, excepté le fait qu'il puisse être un tueur en série. Et pourquoi avait-il jeté un dévolu sur elle alors qu'il sévissait à Royal ? Pourquoi Emily ? Comment l'avait-il connu ?  
La fatigue et l'inquiétude eurent raison d'elle et sa vision se brouilla.

_- Prentiss !_

Des bras qui la soutiennent, un bourdonnement incessant.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux sur les visages inquiets de ses équipiers. Au fond de l'appareil, J.J ne la lâchait pas du regard. Toujours au téléphone, elle luttait pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle et abandonner la conversation qu'elle entretenait.

- _Je vais bien_, murmura Emily en tentant de se dégager.  
- _Un vertige peut être causé par plusieurs choses,_ récita Reid. _Mais il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère. _

Hotchner la surveillait, comme s'il craignait de la voir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Prentiss ? _demanda-t-il d'un ton suspect. _Ça fait quelques temps déjà que tu n'es pas en forme._

Devait-elle lui dire ? Tout lui avouer, au risque de le voir se mettre en colère qu'elle ait pu cacher un secret comme celui-la ?  
Tant de questions tournaient dans son esprit et l'épuisaient. Elle sentait ses forces s'amoindrirent, et si elle ne s'assaillait pas très vite, elle risquait à nouveau de perdre conscience.  
Elle croisa le regard de J.J et ce qu'elle y perçut lui serra le cœur. Elle semblait tellement inquiète pour elle.  
Puis ceux de ses coéquipiers l'aidèrent à prendre sa décision.

-_ Monsieur..._débuta lentement la jeune femme.

Elle s'apprêtait à tout avouer lorsqu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui rappela une chose essentielle. Une chose qu'elle avait failli oublier. Et si, en avertissant ses collègues, elle les mettait malgré elle en danger ? Ils étaient ce qu'Emily avait de plus précieux. Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, Rossi... Des amis qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas méler à cette histoire.  
Et J.J ? Pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre un quelconque risque si sa sécurité était en jeux ?

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Prentiss ?_

Non. Elle ne pouvait faire ce choix. Il fallait qu'elle protège ceux qui était désormais sa famille.

-_ Non rien_, se ravisa-t-elle.

Hotchner ne tenta pas d'en savoir plus, mais son regard resta fixé sur Emily le reste du voyage. Elle cachait quelque chose et ça il pouvait le sentir.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir quoi.

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! ! **_

_**Suite au prochain épisode ! **_


End file.
